1. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition specifically formulated to clean hard surfaces without streaking, but which may have other uses such as removal of grease, stains, and the like from fibrous substrates such as carpet and upholstery.
2. Related Art
The goal of formulating a cleaning composition which will effectively remove greasy residues while not leaving significant streaks on a hard surface being cleaned has led to a bewildering array of cleaning compositions on the market. In general, the user wishes to achieve the fastest cleaning, with the least streaking on hard surfaces, with the least amount of composition. Also desired is a composition which does not have adverse effects on the user or the environment, and which preferably can be used on surfaces other than hard surfaces, such as carpet, furniture, and the like.
One hard surface cleaning composition disclosed in the patent literature (U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,629) comprises an effective amount of propylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether as the primary cleaning and non-streaking ingredient. Propylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether is available from Arco Chemical Company under the trade designation "Arcosolv PTB." Trade literature published for "Arcosolv PTB" announced that propylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether may be combined with other glycol ethers to render the latter more soluble in water.
Although compositions containing propylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether as disclosed in the above-referred patent are apparently quite effective in being non-streaking on hard surfaces, the compositions according to this patent may not be as effective on grease as some users desire. Users are always desirous of better grease removal properties in cleaning compositions, especially those which are non-streaking on glass and other hard surfaces, and which can be used effectively to clean other surfaces, such as carpet.